


Bites Like A Vampire

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: While watching a movie, Yuuri is turned on. Victor knows exactly what it is that has his fiance so excited, and uses it to have fun.





	Bites Like A Vampire

Victor chuckled as Yuuri pressed him into the back of the couch, their lips entangled in a mash of teeth and tongues. He fumbled for the controller and managed to pause the show they had been watching. Victor felt his skin heat wherever Yuuri’s fingers touched it, having found their way under his shirt. Victor settled his hands on his fiancé’s hips, enjoying the eros the smaller man showed.

               Yuuri whined as Victor gently pushed him away so they could breathe. “Vitya!”

               “I’m not going anywhere, Yuuri.” Victor leaned in to nip at Yuuri’s earlobe as he slid his hands under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, dragging it upwards and off the younger man’s body. His fingers of one hand teased over a nipple as he continued to lightly bite down Yuuri’s neck.

               Yuuri moaned, his own hands trying to grab at Victor’s shirt to remove it. Victor pulled it over his head, immediately returning to sucking and biting on the bottom of Yuuri’s neck.

               “Ah, ah.” Yuuri panted, eyes partially closed.

               Victor leaned back to take in the sight of the man straddling him. “Gorgeous, lyubov moya.” He pulled Yuuri in for another hard kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s back and waist so he could lift him, settling him onto the couch cushions on his back. Latching on to one of Yuuri’s nipples, he began to tease it with his tongue as his hands trailed down to grab at the sweatpants and briefs Yuuri wore. He lifted his hips, allowing Victor to slide them down, back arching as the slightly chilly air of the apartment hit his hardened cock. Victor bit and pulled on the nipple as he lifted himself off Yuuri’s chest. A quick peck on the lips, then he discarded the offending sweatpants over the back of the sofa. Lifting Yuuri’s leg, Victor began to gently nip down the inside of the thigh, pausing every now and then to bite harder or to suck and leave a mark.

               “Vitya, enough teasing.” Yuuri managed bark, attempting but failing to glare at the silver-headed Russian.

               “You know we have to go to practice tomorrow, so we can’t finish this how we normally would, my Yuura.” Victor lowered the leg so he could use both hands to slide down his own pajama bottoms just far enough so his own swollen member was free.

               Yuuri groaned, running a hand down his face. “There are other ways to finish this, Vitya, and you know it.”

               Viktor beamed at him, running one finger gently up Yuuri’s shaft. “Of course I know my Yuura.”

               “Then,” Yuuri propped himself up on one arm so he could reach behind Victor’s neck, pulling the other man forward over his body, “no more teasing, Vitenka.”

               Victor shuddered at the use of the different diminutive. He pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth as he wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. Yuuri hummed, entangling his fingers in Victor’s hair as Victor started to pump them both, twisting his wrist as his hand moved over the heads. As their breathing grew more ragged, he sped up his hand movements, the thrill of Yuuri placing one of hands with his going straight to his groin.

               “Vit-Vitya. So close. Bite me. Please.”

               Viktor grunted, nuzzling the area where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder, and as he felt the younger man tense, he bit down onto it as Yuuri curled in on himself, hot seed landing over his stomach and chest. With a few more tugs, Victor joined him. He managed to keep himself from collapsing on Yuuri, though his arms shook. He pressed a soft kiss to his fiancé’s neck, nose, and lips.

               “You’re going to need to wear a turtle neck tomorrow to hide that bite mark.”

               Yuuri flashed him a confident grin. “Or I can show off how much my lover is a vampire.”


End file.
